NO SIRVO EN EL AMOR
by pelirroja enloquecida
Summary: Después de la ruptura con Brick, Momoko no a vuelto a ser la misma ¿butch, podrá cambiar esto?


**Volví, este es otro one shot porque la verdad es que a mí también me dio pena Momoko.**

 **Por eso pensé: ¿Por qué hacerla sufrir solo a ella?**

 **Así que sin más preámbulos mi one shot inspirado en otra música de PRYMANENA, la cual se llama:**

" **NO SIRVO EN EL AMOR"**

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que rompió con Brick, pero no volvió a ser la misma, salía con varios chicos, ¿paraqué? ¿Para olvidarlo?, ya ni ella se acordaba.

Ni ella misma se entendía, pero algo si entendía, ella no serbia en el amor.

Entre todos los chicos con los que salía, uno de ellos la había citado, en el parque, en este preciso momento iba llegando y a lo lejos, lo vio, ahí estaba: Butch Him.

Butch: Momoko…..quiero que seas mi novia y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta

Momoko: lo siento Butch, pero sabes que yo no sirvo en estas cosas

 **No... Ya no busques más pretextos  
No sé ni que es lo que quiero  
Ya no tengo corazón...  
Porque no sirvo en el amor**

 **No... Ya no busques más pretextos  
No sé ni que es lo que quiero  
Ya no tengo corazón...  
Porque no sirvo en el amor**

Momoko: la ruptura con Brick me dejo mal, y creo que jamás podré volver a confiar en alguien,….sabes que soy bipolar y me enojo con facilidad, he tenido muchas aventuras con otros chicos, y desde el principio de fui muy claro Butch,….si tal vez te quiero más que a los demás, pero tengo miedo te fallar, yo,…..yo no sirvo en el amor.

 **No, no busques entenderme, ni yo misma lo ago.  
Tu estando conmigo solo ganas que te haga daño  
Y tu no te mereces que yo sea como soy  
Pero no es que no puedo evitarlo ya no creo en el amor  
Me rompieron el corazón más de lo que te imaginas  
Me he vuelto ajena al borde de ser tan fría  
No confió en nadie y no es que no lo quiera  
Pero aprendí a ya no ser tan ingenua  
Soy bipolar me enojo con facilidad  
Juego contigo como juego con los demás  
Te he sido sincera por más que duela  
Ahora me lloras buscándome respuestas  
Tómalo como quieras porque ya no es mi problema  
Porque sigues aquí me amas? acaso bromeas  
Olvídame porque de mí no tendrás nada  
Estoy vacía ya no responde mi alma**

 **No... Ya no busques más pretextos  
No sé ni que es lo que quiero  
Ya no tengo corazón...  
Porque no sirvo en el amor**

 **No... Ya no busques más pretextos  
No sé ni que es lo que quiero  
Ya no tengo corazón...  
Porque no sirvo en el amor**

Butch: Si, sé que me lo dijiste desde un principio, pero también sé que me amas Momoko, ahora estas asustada porque ese bastardo te hizo sufrir, pero yo puedo arreglar tu corazón. Solo dame una oportunidad te prometo que jamás te lastimare,…..Momoko yo no soy como los demás solo confía en mí.

 **A ver como esta eso de que no crees en el amor  
Es porque ya no lo ves deja te explico corazón  
Has sentido el aire en tu cara o el calor del sol  
Tampoco lo ves pero hay esta confía por favor  
A mí no me engañas sé que tuviste un mal pasado  
Que te lastimaron tanto y la pasabas llorando  
Pero confía en mi si aquí estoy es por algo  
El amor precio se lo que vales y lo que valgo  
Yo no soy como todos te lo prometo mi amor  
Crees que si no te quisiera estaría aquí donde estoy  
Pidiendo una oportunidad tan solo una  
Solo resta ese dolor que yo me encargo de la suma  
Si juego no será contigo será junto a ti  
Si confías en mi te haré la mujer más feliz  
Si le tienes miedo al dolor no te preocupes yo me encargo  
Si alguna vez te lastimo será al morder tus labios  
No eres fría te conozco y te quiero  
Si dices no creeré en el amor es porque tienes miedo  
Sé que no estas vacía entiende  
Alguien vació, no llenaría todo lo que un corazón siente**

Momoko: Yo no se Butch…..

Butch: vamos Momoko démonos una oportunidad, tan solo una

 **No... Ya no busques más pretextos  
No sé ni que es lo que quiero  
Ya no tengo corazón...  
Porque no sirvo en el amor**

 **No... Ya no busques más pretextos  
No sé ni que es lo que quiero  
Ya no tengo corazón...  
Porque no sirvo en el amor**

Momoko: Es que no se si pueda confiar….

Butch: los dos lo intentaremos

 **Ya no busques más pretextos  
Porque no sirvo en el amor**

Momoko:…

Butch: Momoko, no dejes que ese tonto te hunda contigo, no te quedes en el pasado,….sigamos adelante juntos.

 **Ya no tengo corazón...  
Porque no sirvo en el amor**

Momoko: si Butch quiero intentar ser feliz contigo

Butch: no sabes lo feliz que me haces

Y sin más la beso, un beso lleno de ternura y amor que poco a poco Momoko fue correspondiendo. Porque ella no tenía que seguir el mismo camino que Brick, porque ella tenía derecho a ser feliz y estaba segura que Butch le iba a dar la felicidad que tanto necesitaba.

Porque ella no estaba dispuesta a ser Miyako y mucho menos a ser Brick

 **Gracias por sus reviews**

Inmarcesible: gracias por tu opinión y tratare de no cometer muchas faltas ortográficas, muchas gracias por tu crítica constructiva y sé que lo are mucho mejor.

BrickxBloss-Reds: yo también lo sentía por Momoko por eso decidí hacer este one shot, espero que sea de tu agrado

Laura249: aquí esta otro one shot que es como la conti, espero que te guste.

: si esta también es de PRYMANELA, espero que te guste

Nogizaka Haruka. Muchas gracias, espero que este también te guste


End file.
